


I got mixed emotions

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forgiveness, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Songfic, song: Don't go breaking my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye and Ward just let it out nuff said





	I got mixed emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hey everyone, got another Skyeward fic for you, I've decided to experiment a little with this one, I'm experimenting with how I describe lighting in this.

**I got mixed emotions**

Skye was walking through the halls of the Playground when she saw Grant Ward walking in the opposite direction. Grant had proven his loyalty to SHIELD and was a full Agent again, but that did not remove the hurt he caused Skye.

When they passed each other, they stopped dead in their tracks, they stood with their backs to each other as the lights in the playground went out to be replaced with blue and red neon lighting, Blue for Skye and Red for Grant.

  _“I’ve got mixed emotions”_ Skye began to sing with all of the heart ache she has felt for the last few months _“Did I finally find me a river that could lead me out to the ocean?”_ Skye turned around and Grant did the same _“Cause I’ve only ever know the kind of love that leaves you battered and broken, so forgive for my mixed emotions, yeah, yeah.”_

The two approached each other and the lights began to pulse with every step they took they harmonized _“I’m not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you, that’s not what loves supposed to do. I’m not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you, that’s not what loves supposed to do.”_

They looked at each other silent and then began to dance while singing _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart”_ Grant looked at Skye as they both danced, he felt like some outside force was at work causing them to sing and dance their feelings with this song. _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, baby don’t go breaking my heart.”_ Skye like Grant was wondering what forces were at work compelling them to sing this song. _“Cause it’s the only one I’ve got, cause it’s the only one I’ve got._

Then it was Grants turn to sing his feelings out _“Am I being to open?”_ He started letting his guard down so Skye see who he is without walls separating them. _“Cause I told you everything I have to say and now we’re having a moment. Does it make you want to pick up your things and drive away like it’s stolen? Just forgive me for being to open, no, no, no, no.”_

The two then harmonized again with Skye beginning to tear up _“I’m not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you, that’s not what loves supposed to do (what loves supposed to do). I’m not that kind of person who can fall in and out of love with you, that’s not what loves supposed to do.”_ Grant looked at Skye and they continued _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, cause it’s the only one I’ve got, cause it’s the only one I’ve got.”_ Skye looked Grant lovingly in his eyes as the two danced around each other, _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, cause it’s the only one I’ve got, cause it’s the only one I’ve got._

[Grant] _“I’ve been broken I’ve been bruised, but now I’m all in cause of you. So, if you’re going to love me, love me right yeah.”_

[Skye] _“But if you’re gonna be someone that hurts somebody just for fun, then do it to a heart that isn’t mine”_

The two looked at the scars that were visible on their bodies. Then they danced again, the lights pulsing a variety of colors, reds, blues, greens.

 _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart”_ the two harmonized once again this time their feelings for each other visible on their faces as well as in their voices. _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart. Cause it’s the only one I’ve got, cause it’s the only one I’ve got.”_ They were really close to each other, at arm’s length and getting closer. _“Baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, baby don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart, cause it’s the only one I’ve got (It’s the only one, it’s the only one I got) Cause it’s the only one I’ve got._

[Skye] _“Baby don’t go.”_

They were in each other’s arms; the light had returned to normal, and they kissed passionately.

“I love you,” Skye said.

“I love you too,” Grant replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, I hope we get a musical episode of AOS one day. as always leave a comment down below with your thoughts.


End file.
